hurt
by youguystookallthegoodpennames
Summary: Daft punk fan fic. Pairing: thomas/guy-man Thomas gets beaten up but guy saves him from the meanie and then its all romantic and crap idk. there's a make-out session but it doesn't go any further than that so idk if this is nsfw or not whatev. Oh and the first few songs got cut off so here: amsterdam-imagine dragons savior-skillet trouble-coldplay bloodstream-stateless


Author's note: this story has a playlist of songs arranged for each scene and the little (¤) marks are when the songs should switch with the scene. These aren't entirely accurate as some of the songs last longer than the time It takes to read the scene and vice versa, but it's pretty okay-ish.

Playlist:

-imagine dragons

-skillet

-coldplay

-stateless

on fire-blue foundation

6. Between two points-Glitchmob

7. Kiss me- ed sheeran

(¤)Thomas walked down the darkened street quietly, occasionally passing under the golden glow of the street lamps. He kept his head down and walked quickly. He knew he should have just stayed with Guy. He thought back to earlier in the day, when the two had been walking around the city, just checking out different places and things that caught their interest, and they decided to split up because they wanted to check out different shops, and they got seperated. Thomas didn't mind because it had been some time during the day, but now It was pitch black, and the scenery became eerie and unsettling. He constantly found himself throwing glances over his shoulder to check if anyone was following. Guy had texted him directions to the place he was at, but the walk over was deeply frightening. Oh, stop being such a little flower, Thomas thought to himself. It's not like the dark is going to suddenly try to eat me. He passed a store with a glass front and stopped to look at his own reflection. He wore a long sleeved white and grey plaid button down shirt and black jeans with rips in the knees. He exhaled to try and relax his nerves, and then kept walking. I'm just overreacting, he thought. He tried to calm his mind by thinking about Guy instead. Thinking about Guy always made him feel good. He was so cute. Thomas loved everything about him, from his soft facial features to the way he dressed, and even the way he looked when he was angry and scowling. He smirked to himself. Thomas knew that scowl all too well. He always wore it in public to try and cover up his tender caring personality. Thomas felt a lot less jumpy now, but he threw one last glance over his shoulder just to be sure. This time he saw a figure he hadn't seen before. Thomas started to panic inwardly. Is he following me? No, he is just walking.. he has the right to use the sidewalk just like everyone else, Thomas thought. He kept walking, staring down at his feet and trying to act as if he were invisible, until he was about a block away from the place and stopped under a street light to check the text again and see if the stranger was still following him. Sure enough, the figure was still present, and another one had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and followed the first. (¤)The first figure seemed to be walking faster now. Thomas turned to continue walking, when he heard the stranger's footsteps pick up into a run. Thomas's heart lept in his chest and he attempted to make a break for it, but the assailant was much faster and caught up to Thomas in an instant. Thomas's heartbeat sped up dramatically as he felt himself be knocked the ground and pinned down. He struggled furiously and screamed for help. The stranger slapped Thomas hard across the face and made him gasp. "Stop making a racket." The stranger hissed. "W-w-what do you want from me?" Thomas asked, stuttering. Thomas often spoke with a stutter, but it was at it's worst when he felt fear. "I need money. Cough it up or die." The stranger said, in a vicious tone, making him sound more like an animal than a human. Thomas's heart skipped a beat as he remembered leaving his wallet in the car with Guy. Thomas's eyes widened, and he began to stutter even more. "I d-d-don't have m-my wallet on me.. I-I-it's in my car just up the street!" The man pinning Thomas looked up at the other figure who shook his head and turned to walk away. "Well this certainly isn't your lucky day." He said, and laughed darkly. He placed his hands on Thomas' s neck and began to try and choke him. Thomas coughed and gasped and tried hard to scream for help. He thought of Guy and his heart raced. He didn't want to die here. He couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again. The man let up for a split second just in time for Thomas to scream "GUILLAME!" At the top of his lungs. Suddenly, he heard a noise from down the street, and somebody began to yell. "Why you little.." The man muttered through clenched teeth and landed a punch right on the side of Thomas's left eye, making him cry out and struggle even more. Suddenly the man disappeared off of Thomas, and he looked over to see that now he was the one being pinned to the ground. There was a familiar figure with broad shoulders and thick brown hair looming over the man and punching him repeatedly in the face. He stood up and grabbed the man by his shirt collar and slammed him against a wall, barring him to it with his arm. Thomas heard him whisper in a low, venomous, almost seductive tone, "You messed with the wrong people here tonight. I'm going to let you go, but if I ever see you again, you will wish you had never been born." He shoved the man to the ground and he stumbled up and took off running. "Guy-man..." Thomas said, out of breath. Guy turned to Thomas and bent down beside him, brushing a hand through Thomas' s hair and looking him over frantically. "Thomas! Are you hurt? What did he do to you?"

"I-I'm okay. Thank you for saving me." Thomas said, and slowly sat up. He winced and held a hand over his left eye. Guy cursed under his breath and glared off in the distance. Thomas stared at Guy's face. Just as he had thought before, Guy was still attractive even when he was furious. Thomas hugged Guy and rested his head on Guy's shoulder. Guy hugged him back, and Thomas savored the flood of feelings that washed over him. He felt so safe with Guy. He felt that no matter what happened, Guy would always come to his rescue and hold him in his arms until the pain went away. Guy helped Thomas get to his feet and walked him to their car. (¤) The ride home was silent. Thomas began to feel extremely embarrassed at having been beaten down so easily and needing to rely on someone else to save him. He hung his head and stared out the window. They pulled up to the driveway of their house and Guy parked the car. "When we get inside, I'll get some ice so your forehead won't hurt so bad." Thomas just sighed and stared down at his feet. "Thomas, what is it?" Guy asked. Thomas's cheeks flooded with color as he began to feel anger rising in his chest. "I'm such a failure." He spat. "I couldn't even fight back. I was completely hopeless. I shouldn't even be alive right now." He said, shaking his head. Guy was shocked and saddened by Thomas's words. "Thomas don't talk like that. Please. It wasn't your fault at all, the guy had an unfair advantage! Please please don't ever say that Thomas... You mean more to me than anyone else in my life. You don't understand how much I need you. Please don't talk like that. I love you Thomas." Guy pleaded. Thomas looked up at Guy and saw the sincerity in his eyes, and he felt a little bettter. "I love you too. Thank you for rescuing me." He said. Guy took Thomas's hand and let his fingers intertwine with Thomas's. "I would do it every single day if I had to." Guy leaned in and kissed Thomas's cheek before stepping out of the car. Once they were inside, the two kicked off their shoes and went to the kitchen. Thomas sat down on the counter near the sink while Guy got ice from the freezer and made a makeshift ice pack for Thomas's eye. He handed Thomas the ice and told him to hold it on for a while. Thomas looked down at Guy. His eyes were like doors into a sanctuary of protection from the whole world. There he found deep love, care, and affection. Thomas felt like the luckiest person in the world to have Guy by his side. He honestly had no clue where he would be without him. Before he knew it, he found himself leaning in towards Guy, as if physically being closer to him meant that he could stay in this little sanctuary longer. Thomas rested his forhead against Guy's and put the ice pack down so that he could run his hands through Guy's hair and caress his face. Slowly, he brought his hands to Guy's jawline, and trailed his fingers down underneath his chin, gently forcing him to look upward at Thomas. Thomas took one last look at Guy's face, closed his eyes, and placed a soft kiss directly on Guy's lips. (¤) Guy responded by doing the same, and Thomas tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Guy moved his hands up around Thomas's back and rubbed up and down, letting his hands move with a slow rythm while they kissed. Thomas's back was still bruised and hurt from getting thrown down, but Thomas didn't care. Guy's hands seemed to make the pain go away just by being there. Thomas continued to kiss Guy slowly and passionately. He thought about what had happened again. He pictured the man, with his hands around Thomas' s throat, squeezing the life out of him, and he thought of the agonized scream he had let out. Anger began to rise in his chest and he picked up his pace, kissing Guy relentlessly as if he were attacking him. He drew in quick short breaths ever so often until finally pulling away. The two took long deep breaths and stared into each other's eyes. Guy had stopped massaging Thomas's back, and his hands were resting lightly on Thomas's sides. Guy's mouth hung open slightly as he breathed, and Thomas took the opportunity to kiss him again, letting his tongue slide into Guy's mouth and move around, causing them both to become almost dizzy with desperate pleasure and heat. Thomas leaned forward a bit too far and slid off the counter right into Guy's chest, and Guy quickly reached up to catch him and help him get his balance. "Are you okay?" Guy asked, slightly out of breath. Thomas embraced Guy and muttered softly into his ear, "I'm more than okay." Thomas turned away and took Guy's hand, led him into the living room, and layed him down on the couch and sat on his knees over him. "Thomas.." Guy said. "Yes Guy-man?" Thomas asked, laying down on him and resting his head on Guy's shoulder, placing a kiss on Guy's jaw. "Thomas, you are hurt. Are you sure this is safe? What if I accidentally hurt you worse?" Thomas closed his eyes and brought an arm up and draped it across Guy's other shoulder and traced Guy's jaw line up near his ear with his fingertips. "I don't care. I don't feel pain when im with you. I'll take it easy though. We won't go all the way, but I just really need this right now. I really need you right now." Guy ran a hand through Thomas's hair and kissed his forehead. "Of course. I understand. I'm all yours." Guy murmured. A smile played at Thomas' s lips. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it to the floor and slowly raised Guy's shirt, running his hands softly over Guy's stomach and chest, making Guy close his eyes and breathe deeply. He raised his hands up so that Thomas could remove it easily. Once it was off, he let himself lay down on Guy's chest again, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. He closed his eyes and let his mind race. Guy definitely belonged to him. And he definitely belonged to Guy. He wanted so badly to express that, but he didn't know how. He opened his eyes and stared at Guy's neck, thinking. He got an idea. He kissed Guy's neck, and slowly bit down on a piece of skin and Guy let out a small hiss. He wrapped his arms around the back of Thomas's neck and played with the scruffy hair towards the bottom. When Thomas let up from biting the patch of skin, he saw that it was turning red. He tenderly rubbed it with his finger and said softly "This mark means you belong to me." Guy silently nodded. Thomas raised himself up so that his head was now at the same level as Guy's and kissed him softly on the lips. "And I belong to you too." He added.(¤) Guy smiled. "I think i already knew that, but you telling me makes it even better." He said and closed his eyes and kissed Thomas again, running his hands through Thomas's loosely curled hair. He let his hands wander downward, running along Thomas's spine until they rested on his thighs and lightly gripped his posterior. Thomas rested his head on Guy's shoulder and exhaled, blowing on Guy's ear. It tickled, and Guy stifled a chuckle, making Thomas grin. Guy turned his head to face Thomas, he kissed him deeply, and slid his tongue into Thomas's mouth. (¤) Thomas's face was on fire, and it was apparent; his usually pale cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink. He responded by slowly copying Guy's movement until their tongues both moved around one another. Thomas pulled away and exhaled with a soft moan before picking up again. He put his hands on Guy's chest to support himself. Guy wrapped his hands around the back of Thomas's neck, and the two continued kissing, letting moans escape from their lips when they pulled apart for breath. "Thomas.." Guy whispered breathlessly. "Hmm?" Thomas said quietly. (¤)"I needed this too. Merci, mon amour." He murmured in Thomas's ear. Thomas smiled, sighed and layed his head on Guy's chest, and listened to his heartbeat. Guy felt the warmth on his chest and closed his eyes. He moved his hands down around Thomas's back, and he held Thomas close, never wanting the moment to end. After a while the heat began to wear off, and Guy felt Thomas shiver slightly. He nudged Thomas and sat up slowly. Thomas whined quietly in protest. "I'm only going to get us a blanket." Guy said reassuringly. He walked to the hall closet and grabbed a warm blanket and went back to the couch. Thomas waited for him to lay down before snuggling up and placing his head on Guy's shoulder once more. Guy drug the blanket over both of them before kissing Thomas goodnight and shutting his eyes.


End file.
